The Nebari Blindside
by Chant99
Summary: Based on my RPG. Short 2 paragraph snippet that I thought was amusing but haven't found anywhere to use yet. So I put it here for now.


Author's Note: I swear to God this little snippet was written before Gigi Edgley first performed Chiana's war cry on the show. It blew my mind when she came out with it. I've had this couple of paragraphs waiting around to be used somewhere but so far nothings come up yet. I though it was kinda' funny so I decided to post it and maybe added it in somewhere later if I can use it. It takes place sometime in the RPG universe that I created.  
  
NEBARI BLINDSIDE (or "1001 Things to do on a Leviathan When Your Gray, Bored, & Feel Like Ambushing Somebody.")  
By Chant99  
  
D'argo growled and released a fury of punches and kicks. Berret blocked and parried the blows while backpedaling until the Luxan succeeded in backing his prey into a corner. The Luxan warrior savagely grinned, the Shrike, with nowhere to go, was ripe for the kill. D'argo unleashed a powerful right cross designed to remove his opponent's head from his shoulders. To the Luxan's surprise the ex-assassin dropped out from under the blow at the last second and then popped back up after it had passed over his head. Using his hand to palm-heel the warrior's chin back as far as it would go, Berret curled his fingers so they lay above the Luxan's lip, just below his nose, and pushed lightly downward.   
D'argo, over balanced in the odd position, had no choice but to fall backwards.  
Down but not out of the fight as he hit the mat, the Luxan swung out with one of his legs and swept the Shrike's feet out from under him before the ex-assassin could move in to strike a finishing blow. Berret fell off to one side but managed to turn the fall into a cartwheel, rolling out of D'argo's reach. He came to his feet again and into a fighting stance just as the warrior jumped back up to his own feet.  
"I still say the Luxan arts of empty-hand combat are superior to any other martial form!" thundered D'argo.  
"If you believe lumbering around and bulling your way through a fight without finesse is art," countered Berret with a self-confident grin.  
"I have repeatedly taken you down! What good has all that dancing around done you?" argued the Luxan.  
"Ah! But you have repeatedly failed to keep me down. The Shrike-forms and the earth martial arts I remember all rely on fluid motion and an empty mindset so you can see the unexpected coming in combat. Your Luxan trumping around is too ridged and predictable," said Berret with a smirk designed to annoy the larger being across the training mat.  
  
Too late, Berret realized that D'argo's attention to their debate had been averted by something behind him in the gym. Before he could turn around an eerie cry filled the room,  
"HIIIYIIIIIIIYA-YA-YAWWWW!!!"  
A weight slammed high into Berret's back and drove him face first into the mat. Something pinned him down while a pair of fists struck him about the back and shoulders in a drum roll of lighting fast sparring punches. Then to add further insult on top of insult, someone ripped off the tie holding his ponytail in place and then a pair of hands vigorously rubbed his hair into a wild mess that effectively blinded him. The weight bounced off of him; followed by the sound of running feet. A microt later the eerie cry sounded again somewhere from Moya's corridor outside the gym,  
"HiiiiiYiiiiiYaawwww!"  
Berret looked up through his wild bangs at the Luxan who hadn't moved a henta during the attack. Blowing hair out of his face he asked, "What the yotz WAS that?"  
"I believe it was a Nebari war cry," said D'argo with a straight face.  
Berret propped himself up on his elbows and began pulling hair out of his eyes as D'argo knelt down closer to him,   
"I wager your exalted Shrike training didn't see that unexpected surprise coming," he sneered.  
Looking up at the Luxan, Berret again blew a stubborn strand of hair from his face again before answering,  
"Does ANY man?" he asked.  
D'argo thought a microt and then burst out in deep belly laughs, followed by Berret's own. 


End file.
